Help Wanted
by twilightribbon
Summary: As a child, Marluxia was treated a girl since his Mother couldn't give birth to one. When his crush found out and moved away because of it, he was devastated. Marluxia is eighteen now, and now his crush is back. Full summary inside. MarluxiaxZexion.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaack. I've been writing a lot of new stories, and experimenting with plots. This was meant to be a oneshot, but ideas kept coming in. Chapter 2 is nearly done, I just keep adding more. Lol. I'm not sure if I'll be updating any of my other KH fics, no muse for that. I do however, have plots for some Harry Potter and Fruits Basket. Wow, I know. If ou want to know, PM me. I actually reply. o_o I just love talking to my readers. Sue me. xD I hope you enjoy Help Wanted.

Title: Help Wanted

Pairing: Marluxia&Zexion

Rating: T+

Summary: As a child, Marluxia was treated a girl since his Mother couldn't give birth to one. When his crush found out and moved away because of it, he was devastated. Marluxia is eighteen now, living alone while his parents work and travel. But now, the loneliness is eating him up again, and now he wants love. His friends aren't enough, and now his crush is back, wanting another chance and not even understanding why. Vexen thinks this is another thing to add to his 'Why I Hate My Cousin Zexion" list and Demyx knows that the bakey isn't open out Sunday. Larxene is a freaking slave driver. Hell, everyone needs help.

* * *

**Help Wanted.**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

The dressing room door is slammed shut for the umpteenth time and Axel groans loudly, already on the verge of tears. He is stuck in a clothing and whatever else was on the rack store, stuck with Twilight Town's vainest gay guy and a creepy wannabe scientist. Castle Oblivion was Twilight Town's newest and most popular store lately, offering a wide variety of clothing, music, and food. Marluxia wanted to conquer this store, obviously. He didn't remember saying yes to come. Vexen could have drugged him. Yes. That was it! Vexen --

"I did not drug you," Vexen says, and Axel turns to glare at the blonde reading a book and sitting on the opposite end of store bench. They are separated by a mountain of clothes Marluxia has picked throughout the forty minutes they have been here. Many times, Axel has thought that Marluxia was really a girl parading as a guy to cause hell. But every time he says that out loud, Marluxia's well practiced punch disabuses Axel of the notion immediately. Marluxia says he's far better than a girl.

"We have to get out of here," Axel whines, and falls back on the bench hard, not noticing the loud 'thud' that is made or Vexen's eye twitch.

"You can leave, I will stay," Vexen says, turning another page in his book. It would be a very good book, if Axel learned how to shut up and put up. "You can accept Marluxia's wrath on you tomorrow in school." Vexen decides not to add that he will be laughing on the sidelines tomorrow, because it would be rude and Axel needs pity. "I'll be laughing on the sidelines, where it's safe." He also decides that Axel needs to _earn_ his sympathy.

Axel let's his face fall into his hands. He was stuck in a girl's store for Gods sake. One would think a guy would be grateful accept that they didn't have Vexen to scare all the cuties away. "Why did I agree to this?" Axel asks lamely. "Why did you?" He adds that in need of a conversation with a male, though he isn't sure what Vexen is exactly.

Vexen sighs while marking a page in his book with his finger and closing it with the same hand. He's getting tired of Axel's whining. He thinks that Axel is girl really, Marluxia ever whines like this. "Because I am Marluxia's best friend by which only God knows how, and you simply thought you would get easy girls and free food."

That was so true it hurt. Axel had seen Vexen leaving his house and walking to Marluxia's convertible while he was on a boring walk. He insisted on coming, and while Vexen always told Axel to never disregard the wicked gleam Marluxia's eyes got before manipulating ones very soul, Axel jumped in without a second thought when Marluxia asked if he was sure.

But that wasn't the point. Axel wants attention, and Vexen deliberately telling him that the reason he was in the store was his own fault, isn't helping. So Axel huffs, and thinks of another annoying thing to do. But to Axel, it isn't annoying as some might say. He is simply being to creative for others to handle. Right when Axel attempts to start another round of complaining, the dressing room swings open once more, revealing Marluxia himself.

"Well, how do I look?" Marluxia asks, showing off the ensemble. He is wearing a striped bright green shirt, that isn't buttoned up to hide the very thin tee under it. Marluxia loves showing off his figure,. He works hard in his home gym and intends to show off every curve. The black, low riding skinny jeans are doing just that. "And I heard all of your lovely complaining, Axel."

While Axel pales considerably close to a shade that isn't quite healthy, Vexen studies Marluxia for a moment. The tanned body striking a pose for him does not stir anything by ideas for new clothes. Vexen sees Marluxia as a brother and the only person he'll let close. Though he would never admit out loud, Vexen loves him. He thinks that Marluxia already knows. Marluxia does. "The grey faded jeans go better with the top," Vexen says, pulling a pair off the rack behind him and handing it to Marluxia, who beams.

Marluxia examines the jeans, and is delighted to find that Vexen gave him the right size. Like always. "Should I buy both?"

"Of course."

Marluxia hums happily and drops the jeans on the ever growing pile of clothes on the bench. Axel wonders what is keeping him from crying right now. Perhaps it's the cute cashier up front. But then Axel remembers that as soon as Marluxia's junk is put into bags, he is going to have to carry it to the car. _Which is up a hill! _Another groan fills the store. Vexen chuckles.

Fifteen more minutes including the addition of summer tank tops and tees, cargo shorts and skinny jeans, and Axel's slow hauling of the clothes to the store counter, Marluxia is making derogatory comments at the cashier who can't seem to remember how to bag items because she was so flustered at Marluxia's appearance. In her mind, he is confessing his love. They are both oblivious it seems. Fortunately, Vexen remedies this.

"You may stop blushing, he's gay," Vexen says in a bored voice. He turns another page in his book. He's nearly done.

Marluxia's eyes widen. "She thought I was straight?"

Axel shoves Marluxia out of the way and leans on the counter. "I'm straight and single. Pinky here, has too many high standards, even for a girl."

Marluxia narrows his eyes and decides that he has had enough of Axels smart mouth for the evening and promptly kicks him in the ass. Hard. The loud yell that erupts hardly phases him and Marluxia pushes Axel out of his way and onto the floor. He steps over the seething red head and places his blue credit card on the counter. "You're better off alone," Marluxia says. "He'll beg for any kind of action he can get then run." The girl glares at Axel and Axel looks away because, well, it was true. And he had nothing to counter it with. Marluxia smirks, and the girl nearly faints. He rolls his eyes and then gestures at the register. "My clothes?"

When Axel finally get's up, Marluxia piles the bags, one by one in his arms. He does not protest, because he knows Marluxia will hurt him. Severely. But then he knows that Marluxia loves him. And that they have been friends since the beginning of time like Vexen. And Marluxia always cooks Axel dinner after beating him up. It's tradition.

When Marluxia finally accepts that Axel is holding his bags securely (Vexen was always good with persuasion), he leads them out to his steel grey convertible that gleams in the sunlight. It was given to Marluxia by his parents as an apology for being away from home all time. They are still stationed in two different countries, but hey, it's the thought that counts. Marluxia tries not to think about. He tries to focus on his friends and not the loneliness. Because it hurts.

Marluxia drives them to his house without much thought. He knows that he doesn't want to be alone tonight, or any other night. Friendship, Axel's loud voice and funny jokes, Vexen's sarcastic interjections; those are what keeps the nightmares away and reminds Marluxia that tomorrow is another day. He can't keep relying on his friends to be around him all the time, this he knows. But he can't bear to be alone for to long. He knows he'll go insane.

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

Marluxia pushes the door open and Axel immediately makes himself at home. Making his was to the living room and spotting the sofa, he drops down on his favorite spot and grabs the remote off the glass coffee table in front of him. He ignores the need to prop his feet on the table because he knows Marluxia will skin him without a second thought. Besides, is he was good, he got access to the television. The very big, flat screen television in front of him. And free food. Yes. It is worth it.

Vexen follows Marluxia into the kitchen because he knows something is off with his best friend. More than usual. He places his book on the counter and leans on the refrigerator while Marluxia pulls items from the pantry. "I'm waiting."

Marluxia pauses. Vexen is always a bit _too _observant for his tastes. He doesn't know what to say right now, or how to put it into words. Besides, the vegetables he's slicing and dicing are far more interesting. He sets up a pot of water to boil and throws the vegetables in, adding a generous amount of salt a few minutes after. Zucchini, squash, broccoli, carrots, and Axel's favorite greens. The boiling water did not drown out Marluxia's thoughts. He pulls out a frying pan from the cabinet under a sink and looks at Vexen.

"It isn't enough."

Vexen arches an eyebrow, not understanding…when he usually does. "What do you mean? Me? Our friendship?"

Marluxia sighs. "Never you Vexen. I am just selfish. Greedy." He places the frying pan on the stove. "I want…love."

Vexen inwardly groans. Love was definitely not his forte. "I see," he replies, after that unavoidable, long, and _awkward_ silence.

Marluxia laughs and flashes Vexen a wink. "No worries, Vexy," he says merrily, adding oil to the frying pan. Vexen merely grunts dismissively at the nickname and helps with dinner, draining the vegetables and adding them to the pan. Marluxia smiles, and Vexen can't ignore the fact that it doesn't reach his eyes. _It's happening, _Vexen thinks. The time Marluxia's parents spend away from him are finally taking it's toll. He can't ignore the loneliness. Vexen narrows his eyes at the sizzling vegetables. He isn't enough anymore.

Marluxia hums softly, setting plates on the dining table. He uses the fine china, because hardly anyone eats with him. He wants to use them, at least once in his lifetime. He fingers the hand painted flowers and vines absently, a wistful smile on his face. His mother always intended to use them but Marluxia hasn't had dinner with his parents in over fifteen years. It is always with Vexen and Axel. Sometimes, a few others.

The phone rings, and Marluxia slips out of the kitchen and walks into the hallway. He hopes that it is his mother or father, with news of returning home. He exhales as he pulls the white phone of the receiver. "Hello?"

"Duuuuuude!"

It is Demyx.

"Marluxia," he corrects, and sighs, letting his irritation known. But Demyx doesn't care, his clear and melodious voice makes everything seem so… small.

"Yeah, yeah," Demyx drawls, "listen Marly-dude, I need a favor. It's like, a _total, huuuuuge_ emergency."

"What is it?" Marluxia asks, not resisting his whine. Demyx may be annoying but he is loyal and an amazing friend no matter what… even if he is a lousy fighter.

Marluxia hears shuffling on the other end, and Demyx clears his throat. "Well, uh, let's see here, because of my blatant idiocy, I forgot to tell the lovely and talented Queen Larxene," Marluxia and Demyx snort at the same time, "that I had to pick up a friend coming into to town tomorrow. I didn't tell the Queen beforehand so I can't take a day off at the bakery. Even though I waited until the last minute, Queen Larxene says I can ask someone to fill in. So um, interested?"

Marluxia is glad Demyx can't see the laughter on his face. It would be embarrassing. "She gave you cue cards, didn't she?"

Demyx lets out a big sigh of relief. "Gee, how'd you notice? She totally mentioned you as someone to fill in," he laughs, "I try and suggest Axel and Larxene says she'll lock me in the freezer."

Marluxia's eyes widen. "Why does she want me? I thought we weren't on very good terms."

"That's what I said!" Demyx laughs, then hisses after Marluxia hears a loud slap. Apparently, Larxene is there too. Demyx whines and continues, "Axel brags about your cooking when he comes here. Larx-- Ow! I mean, Queen Larxene wants your _talented hands_."

Marluxia hums in a thoughtful sense, thinking about plans for tomorrow. He doesn't have any. "Mm, alright Demyx. You owe me one."

Demyx cheers loudly. "Aw man! You are the absolute _best_ Marlybabe! I'll give you half my paycheck next week and treat you to the movies and lunch, 'kay?"

Marluxia chuckles. How sweet. "Deal. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Ummm, I don't know, wait, tomorrow is--" there is a pause on the line, followed by whispering, slapping and Demyx yelps before he brings his attention back to the phone. "Geez, okay! Marly-dude, you can come down at eight. Lock up your sanity and bring a bat. Larxene is _insane_."

Marluxia guesses that Larxene has steeped out of the premise for a moment, since Demyx is talking so… freely. He laughs. "You shouldn't talk about your sister that way, Dem."

Demyx scoffs. "_Sister?_ As if. Dude, I _know _I am adopted." They both laugh, and Demyx goes back to the plans of tomorrow. "I'll be in at like, four, to give you a hand with lunch rush. The kids are crazy but they have _money_."

Marluxia smiles fondly. "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Pfft, no thank _you,_" Demyx sings merrily. "Later, dude."

The line goes dead, and Marluxia hangs up the phone with a feeling of contentment. Talking with Demyx always cheers a person up, and Marluxia is feeling happier as he walks to the table. Vexen has already dished the food, and both him and Axel are just finishing the meal. Marluxia's meal is covered, and it's still nice and warm when he sits down. He notices rice too, decorated nicely with his favorite herbs and spices. Marluxia smiles brightly and looks at Vexen, who is staring very hard at his plate.

Marluxia rolls his eyes, and reaches over, and takes Vexen's hand into his. "Thank you Vexy," Marluxia says softly and Axel pretends to gag. He ignores this, and squeezes Vexen's hand. _I love you._

Vexen squeezes back. _I love you too. _He sighs in contentment as Marluxia gathers the plates gracefully and proceeds to wash them. Everything was fine, for now.

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

How'd I do? I am still writing chapter two. xD I might have to cut it in half soon.

Any feedback?


	2. Chapter 2

Help Wanted

Chapter two

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

Time seems like an illusion, and everyone keeps a watch or a clock nearby to keep hold of the effect. Morning or night never comes, only twilight. When Marluxia's alarm clock goes off, it's 7:30 a.m. He executes his morning rituals perfectly, but taking care to shower and brush his hair a bit longer. Marluxia feels different this morning. He expects something to happen, but doesn't know it to be good or bad. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Marluxia pulls on an old black tee, decorated with pale green and pink floral ornaments, bordering the words "The Graceful Assassin," which was printed white, elegant script. The black faded jeans are old too; Marluxia refuses to wear something new or expensive to a bakery with Larxene around. He can already picture the blond nymph 'accidentally' spilling batter on him.

Twilight Town is full of kids. And those many children intimidated all cakes and sweets shops. Étoile Bakery is the only one that can hold the fort. The owner, Larxene claims it's her iron fist and delectable pastries. The co-owner, Demyx, say's it's because Larxene is a crazed Amazon who scares the kids into giving up their money. Étoile holds a simplistic and regal theme, looking more high class than the other shops that populate the lower portion of Market Street. It is a great achievement, considering how Demyx nearly broke his back painting.

Marluxia crosses the vacant sandlot and heads into Market Street, waiting for the Tram to stop by. He can walk to Étoile of course, but he is lazier and the Tram is fun. And free. The Tram comes by and Marluxia get on and stretches on a seat. The Tram circles the lower part of Market Street, and Marluxia sees Étoile come up, Larxene already unlocking the door. Marluxia gets off when the Tram comes to a full stop, and walks in the sweet smelling bakery right after Larxene.

Larxene spins around with a glare, not hearing her door close. She resists the urge to roll her eyes after seeing Marluxia, he was helping her after all. "I didn't actually think you'd get here on time," she says. She grabs two aprons from a nearby closet and throws one at Marluxia as she ties hers on.

Marluxia shrugs and puts on the apron. It's blue and white, 'with Étoile' written in black and decorated with stars by a child. Conversation with Larxene wasn't exactly easy when bringing people down was her favorite hobby. He is only here to help Demyx. He reminds himself that over and over again, straightening as Larxene addresses him again.

Larxene goes behind the front counter and walks into the kitchen, beckoning Marluxia to follow. "Today is going to hectic, as always," She begins, flicking on the kitchen light and pulling bowls and whisks. "We get a lot of kids so you have to be quick and pick simple recipes. After that, we set 'em up and make the menu with the prices." She moves quickly to the steel refrigerator, and after taking out a variety of ingredients she looks at Marluxia. "So. What can you make, pinky?"

Marluxia doesn't narrow his eyes. He ignores the 'pinky' comment, know that his hair is finest shade of scarlet money can't buy. Instead he thinks about the pastries he can make with ease. "Crepes, horns, bavois, Chantilly, pastry creams, marthas…" Marluxia shrugs. "I can make plenty more. All range in flavors and style."

Larxene stares at him with wide eyes. This idiot strives to be a botanist, or florist, or whatever the hell it is and yet he knew about pastries? Hell, _cooking_? She moves away the kitchen counter and pulls Marluxia towards it instead. "I'll work on the menus, you get cooking. I want to see what you do." She smiles then, and Marluxia thinks it's an…honest one. Demyx wouldn't believe it. "I am impressed."

Marluxia smirks and begins to sort through the ingredients on the counter, already planning out what to make in his mind. _Mint delice, blueberry crepes, cream horns, and a variety of tarts. _He glances at the clock above the stove and starts making dough. He thinks that Vexen will drop by. He always finds Marluxia somehow whenever he isn't home.

Larxene walks in a quarter to three, lured by the mouthwatering smells drifting from the oven and countertops. Marluxia is drizzling glazed blueberries over freshly made crepes and smiles when she freezes to take in all the pastries decorating the counter. "J'ai terminé mes pâtisseries, mon cher."

Larxene gapes. "You know French _too_?!"

"Marlybabe is freaking _awesome_, Larxene! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Marluxia and Larxene turn to see Demyx walking in the kitchen, a big grin on his face like always. A chair is pulled out in the front of the bakery and Larxene punches Demyx in the arm. "You brought him _here_?!"

Demyx winces, rubbing his arm. "Uh yeah," he says slowly. "I'm trying to find him a place to crash since Vexen refuses too see me or him!" He grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. "Besides, he says he won't eat anything. Your stuff doesn't meet his tastes."

"WHAT?!" Larxene screeches, and Marluxia decides to step in. Someone who made Larxene lose her cool like that was bound to be interesting.

"Who are you talking about?"

Larxene huffs and begins placing the pastries outside on display and Demyx grins sheepishly at Marluxia. "Vexen's cousin, Zexion." He starts peeling the banana, not noticing the way the Marluxia stiffens. "You can head home, Marly. It's nearly four. Run before those little monsters catch you."

Marluxia nods at Demyx and walks quickly out of the kitchen, untying his apron and throwing it in a chair nearby. There's no one up front except Larxene, who's setting up the pastries and the Marluxia feels relieved that he can make a quick exit before--

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia freezes, trying to will away the conflicting feelings that voice alone can cause. He turns around slowly, regaining his composure and pulling up his infamous, deceitful façade. He's older now, wiser. Zexion isn't going to hurt him again.

He's leaning on a wall, blending with the shadows like always, explaining why Marluxia didn't see him. No one ever does. If Zexion doesn't want to be found, he isn't found. Just like Vexen. The two are so similar yet so different. "It is you." His cold blue eyes assess Marluxia's form. "You've…grown."

Marluxia exhales deeply and runs a hand through his hair, smirking inwardly because Zexion follows the movement. "Zexion. You've grown too." He obviously studies Zexion, taking in the blue-black polo shirt and slacks. "It's a shame I'm not a girl though. I would ask you to give me a call. Good seeing you."

Larxene bursts out laughing as Marluxia leaves the bakery, ceasing to snickering when Zexion glares at her. "You should have seen that one coming."

"What did I even do?"

Larxene stops laughing and her expression darkens. "When we were kids, Zexion, and all of us still lived near each other. None of us forgot what you said to Marluxia."

Zexion frowns. "What did I s--"

"_Larxene,_" Demyx interrupts gravely. He stomps his way to her and slams the store schedule in front of her.

"And just what the hell is your problem?"

"I realized something a few minutes ago," he raises the schedule and points at it sharply. "The bakery isn't open on _Sundays_."

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

_Marluxia runs around a corner, trying to pick up the pace, but his short legs are ready to give out. His chest hurts and he feels as if there isn't enough air. He can hear them behind him, getting closer, getting ready. To hurt him. The street isn't on the his side it seems and Marluxia trips, falling on the ground, gravel and dirt digging hard into his skin. He wants to what he did to deserve this, and maybe something really good will happen if he lets them beat him up._

_His mother was always disappointed she never got a girl, so she did her best to turn Marluxia into. He wasn't allowed to cut his hair that she decorated with flowers and beads. He wasn't allowed to wear jeans; the summer dresses she bought were much more flattering. He was never to be a boy, not if mother could help it; which was precisely why these heartless bullies decided to beat him around everyday._

_He closes his eyes tightly and stiffens, awaiting the hard blows about to come. But they don't. Instead, Marluxia opens his eyes to see books of all sizes being thrown at the bullies. He sits up and turns around, watching Zexion smirk defiantly at the fleeing bullies._

_Marluxia stands up, and brushes himself off, hoping that his bangs covers up his blush. He's had a crush on Zexion for ages and it get's bigger everyday._

"_Oi, Marluxia!" Axel runs up to them, riddled with bruises and a few cuts. "I saw those punks running away, and got in a few punches just for you, man." He musses up Marluxia hair, adding more to the already rumpled look. "Maybe your mom will see you as a guy now after this."_

_Zexion blinks. "Guy? Marluxia is a girl."_

_Marluxia thinks his face is going to melt off the way it's heating up so much. Axel chuckles and prods his chest. "Nope. He's a dude 'cos he doesn't have boobs. His mom makes him look like a girl because she didn't have one."_

"_Are you serious?" Zexion steps back, a look of disgust on his face. "How pathetic. Especially you Marluxia, letting your mother live in denial." He turns around. "What idiot willingly lets himself become a girl in the eyes of his mother?"_

_Axel glares at the retreat back of Zexion and promptly flips him off. "No wonder Vexen doesn't like him. He's an asshole, right Marluxia?" When he gets no reply, Axel turns around to see Marluxia shaking, not bothering to stop the tears from his face._

_Why did love hurt so much?_

Marluxia wakes up, startle by the train pulling into Sunset Station. He's sitting on the bench, watching the passengers get off. He wants to take the train and go somewhere far, far away. Away from his problems. He thinks about this, staring the ground. He sighs listening to the train pull out, going who knows where. He hears footsteps approach him and he looks up, not expecting to see Zexion.

"Why did you leave so quickly?" He says, looking irritated. Like always. "We need to talk."

Marluxia sighs and covers his face. "No, we don't. Just leave please."

Zexion narrows his eyes at Marluxia, obviously not used to someone denying his wishes. He tries to think of something else to say for this situation, but the train pulling in the station behind him interrupts his thoughts.

"Marluxia."

"Oi, Marly. Get your ass in here, I'm hungry."

Marluxia looks up at the same time Zexion turns around. Vexen and Axel are there, holding the train doors open and ignoring the glares passengers give them, trying to squeeze through. Marluxia gets up and brushes past Zexion, trying to fight the tears in his eyes from seeing his friends.

Zexion sneers. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Vexen?"

Axel walks Marluxia to a seat after shooting a glare at Zexion. Vexen steps back further into the train, crossing his arms. "Stay away from him."

The door closes, and the train leaves the station.

The moment the train leaves his vision, Zexion lets his mask fall and snarls in anger. "Who does he think is?!" _Marluxia is mine!, _went unsaid, however.

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

Marluxia is still shaking in Axel's arms on the train, and Axel tries to calm him down with whispered words and soothing touches. He's glaring at Vexen, who's across from them, staring very hard at the floor. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Vexen says, leaning back and staring out of the window. "Now that he's seen Marluxia, he'll want him for himself now,"

Axel feels Marluxia stiffen. "He can't have me. I'm not a thing!"

"The only human thing on the planet to Zexion is himself." Vexen says. "Our family gave us everything we wanted yet did not need. I, have gained some form of humanity. Zexion has not. Whatever he wants, he will do everything to get it."

Axel snorts, and rubs Marluxia's back. "The dude thinks Marly is a freaking antique doll. "

Vexen hums in agreement. "He likes to twist any form of affection. He knows you like him, Marluxia. You always have. And now he'll hurt you because of it."

Marluxia burrows deeper into Axel's arms, shuddering. "I've gotten over him. I have. Really."

Axel looks at Vexen. _No you haven't_, goes unspoken.


End file.
